disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanessa Hudgens
Salinas, California, United States | Origin = | Genre =Pop,Dance))) | Occupation = Actress, singer, dancer | Years_active = 2002–present | Label = Hollywood | Associated_acts = Corbin Bleu, Drew Seeley, Lil Mama, Rock Mafia, Windy Wagner | URL = www.vanessahudgens.com }} Vanessa Anne Hudgens is an American actress and singer. As an actress, she guest starred in television shows like Quintuplets, Still Standing, The Brothers García, Drake & Josh, and The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Hudgens made her screen debut in the 2003 drama film Thirteen as Noel. She got her first starring role in the 2004 science-fiction-adventure film Thunderbirds as Tintin. Hudgens garnered prominence with her portrayal of the fictional character Gabriella Montez in the ''High School Musical'' series.She earned critical acclaim for her role in the 2009 film Bandslam.Hudgens's debut album V was released on September 26, 2006. The album entered the ''Billboard'' 200 at number twenty four,and was later certified Gold. Hudgens released her second album, Identified, on July 1, 2008 in the U.S. Career 2003-2007 at the High School Musical: The Concert tour.]] In 2003, Hudgens played a minor role in the independent drama film Thirteen, where she plays Noel, a friend of Tracy (Evan Rachel Wood's character). The film received general favorable reviews, critically successful, and surpassed its $4 million budget. She landed a role, eventually, in the 2004 science fiction-adventure film Thunderbirds as Tintin. Unfortunately, the film was commercially and critically unsuccessful, and received heavy criticism through the Internet prior to its release. In late 2005, she landed the role of shy and meek Gabriella Montez in High School Musical, opposite to Zac Efron. Before she played her breakout role as Gabriella Montez in High School Musical, Hudgens has already appeared in television shows such as Quintuplets, Still Standing, The Brothers García, Drake & Josh and The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Her performance in High School Musical received numerous nominations and awards. With the success of the film, BBC UK noted that Hudgens will be a "household name" in the US. Hudgens received a recording contract with Hollywood Records. On September 2006, the release of her debut album entitled V, charted on the ''Billboard'' 200 at number twenty-four on the chart and was certified Gold on February 27, 2007.V RIAA Certification (February 27, 2007). Retrieved November 2, 2008. Her first single, "Come Back to Me" became her highest-charting single and her second single was "Say OK". Billboard readers chose "V" as the seventh best album of the year. Hudgens was named Female Breakout Singer of the year at the 2007 Teen Choice Awards. Hudgens also participated in the nationwide High School Musical: The Concert tour in fall 2006, performing the songs from the soundtrack album as well as the three songs from her debut album. She sang the duet "Still There For Me" with Corbin Bleu for his debut album. In 2007, Hudgens reprised her role as Gabriella Montez in the sequel of High School Musical, High School Musical 2. Virginia Heffernan of TV Review described Hudgens in her performance in the movie as "matte" as she "glows like a proper ingénue". In December 2007, she sang to George Bush, who was then the president of the U.S., and his family, at The National Building Museum in Washington, D.C. with other singers at a Christmas event.Katharine McPhee and Vanessa Hudgens InStyle. Accessed 2009-06-06. 2008-present , which was both critically and commercially successful.]] Hudgens reprised her role as Gabriella Montez in ''High School Musical 3: Senior Year. Her performance in the film made her win favorite movie actress in the 2009 Kids Choice Awards. Her sophomore album, Identified, which received generally favorable reviews, was released on July 1, 2008, debuting at #23 on the ''Billboard'' 200. The album's lead single was "Sneakernight". Hudgens's Identified Summer Tour began on August 1, 2008 and ended in early September 9 of the same year. Hudgens performed a musical number with other artists during the 81st Academy Awards. On April 8, 2009, Hudgens's participation in a comedic short video entitled "Zac Efron's Pool Party" for the website Funny Or Die was released for public viewing.Zac Efron's Pool Party Hudgens later provided voice roles in Robot Chicken. Hudgens played a supporting role in a musical comedy Bandslam, which was released theatrically on August 14, 2009. Hudgens plays "Sa5m", a 15-year-old awkward freshman with untapped talents. Although ''Bandslam was commercially unsuccessful, Hudgens' performance received praise from critics. David Waddington noted that Hudgens "outshines the rest of the cast, failing to fit in with the outcast narrative and making the inevitable climactic ending all the more expected" and Philip French of The Guardian compared her acting to Thandie Newton and Dorothy Parker. In 2009, it was announced that Hudgens will play Linda Taylor in Beastly, a film based on the book by Alex Flinn, opposite to Alex Pettyfer. She plays the "beauty" in the story. Hudgens was cast as Blondie in an action film Sucker Punch, which will release in March 2011. Personal life and public image at the 81st Academy Awards]] In an October 2007 interview, Hudgens stated that she is dating her High School Musical series co-star Zac Efron and had been since the filming of High School Musical.Vanessa Hudgens Reveals Secret to a Great Relationship People Retrieved 2009-06-13.Vanessa Hudgens Kisses and Tells! E! Retrieved 2009-06-13. The two were not paired together during the audition process and did not meet until the first early rehearsals before filming started. Hudgens is a Catholic and her height is 5'3". In 2006, Hudgens' earnings were estimated to be $2 million. Hudgens was included in Forbes richest list in early 2007, it was posted in Forbes website, that Hudgens was included in Young Hollywood's Top Earning-Stars. On December 12, 2008, Hudgens was ranked #20 in the list of Forbes "High Earners Under 30", having reported to have an estimated earnings of $3 million in 2008. "High Earners Under 30". (December 12, 2008) Forbes. Retrieved 2008-12-13. She was number 62 at FHM's Sexiest Women in the World of 2008 and number 42 in the 2009 list.List of 2008's sexiest women in the world Retrieved July 11, 2008.FHM Girls - The 100 Sexiest Women in the World Hudgens is also featured in Maxim' lists.Young Hot Hollywood Retrieved May 11, 2009. She was included in People's annual "100 Most Beautiful People" 2008 and 2009 lists. Hudgens is represented by William Morris Agency. She is a spokesperson for Mark Ecko products. Hudgens also promotes Neutrogena and was the 2008 featured celebrity for Sears' back-to school campaign. Hudgens regularly volunteers for charitable activities, including those for Best Buddies International, Lollipop Theater Network, St. Jude Children's Research Hospital and the VH1 Save The Music Foundation. Hudgens is also featured in A Very Special Christmas Vol.7 disc which benefits the Special Olympics. Nude photos On September 6, 2007, photos of Hudgens appeared online, one showing her posing in lingerie and another showing her nude. A statement from her publicist claims that the photo was taken privately and it was unfortunate that they were released on the Internet. Hudgens later apologized, saying that she was "embarrassed over the situation" and regretted having "taken those photos." Hudgens has since released a statement that she doesn't want to talk about the scandal. OK! magazine speculated that Hudgens would be dropped from High School Musical 3 when naked photos of Hudgens surfaced the Internet in late 2007. The Walt Disney Company denied the reports, saying, "Vanessa has apologized for what was obviously a lapse in judgment. We hope she's learned a valuable lesson." In August 2009, a new set of pictures showing Hudgens topless emerged on the Internet. Hudgens's representatives have yet to make an official statement. Lawyers have requested the removal of the pictures from the Internet. Hudgens later commented on the photos' impact on her career in the October issue of ''Allure with, "Whenever anybody asks me, would I do nudity in a film, if I say that it's something I'm not comfortable with, they're like, 'Bullshit, you've already done it.' If anything, it makes it more embarrassing, because that was a private thing. It's screwed up that someone screwed me over like that. At least some people are learning from my mistake." Lawsuits Brian Schall sued Hudgens last 2007 for an alleged "breach of contract"; according to the suit, Schall claims he advanced costs and expenses on Hudgens’s behalf for her songwriting and recording career. Schall claims Hudgens owes him $150,000 after helping her earn more than $5 million for her music career. Hudgens argues that she was underage to sign her contract on October 2005 as she was just 16 then. Hudgens subsequently disaffirmed it on October 9, 2008. Papers filed in court by her lawyer say California's Family Code "provides that the contract of a minor is voidable and may be disaffirmed before (age 18) or within a reasonable time afterward." In 2008, Hudgens was sued by Johnny Vieira, who claims he is owed a share of the 19-year-old's advances, royalties and merchandising revenue in exchange for his management services. Vieira accuses Hudgens of abandoning her talent team as soon as she became a commercial name in the ''High School Musical era. In early May 2009, the case was settled. Filmography Discography ;Studio albums *2006: V *2008: Identified ;Concert tours * 2006/2007: High School Musical: The Concert * 2008: Identified Summer Tour Awards and nominations }}| }|center}};background: #ddffdd;vertical-align: middle;" class="table-yes2"|Won |Stephen M. Silverman (August 21, 2006). Nick, Jessica Dodge Run-In at Teen Awards. People. Accessed 2008-09-23. |- |rowspan="2"|2007 | "Choice Music: Breakout Artist - Female" |style="text-align: }| }|center}};background: #ddffdd;vertical-align: middle;" class="table-yes2"|Won |Jennifer McDonnell (July 31, 2007). 2007 Teen Choice Awards Winners. Montreal Gazette. Accessed 2008-09-23. |- | Young Artist Award |Best Performance in a TV Movie, Miniseries, or Special (Comedy or Drama) - Leading Young Actress | |(March 10, 2007). 28th Annual Young Artist Awards - Nominations. Young Artist Foundation. Accessed 2009-06-13. |- |rowspan="1"|2008 | Teen Choice Awards | "Choice Hottie" | style="text-align: }| }|center}};background: #ddffdd;vertical-align: middle;" class="table-yes2"|Won |(June 17, 2008). 2008 Teen Choice Awards winners and nominees. Teen Choice Awards 2008. Accessed 2009-09-06. |- |rowspan="6"|2009 | Kids Choice Awards | "Favorite Movie Actress" |style="text-align: }| }|center}};background: #ddffdd;vertical-align: middle;" class="table-yes2"|Won | |- |rowspan="2"| MTV Movie Awards | "Breakthrough Female Performance" | |rowspan="2"| |- | "Best Kiss" (shared with Zac Efron) | |- |rowspan="3"| Teen Choice Awards | "Choice Movie Actress: Music/Dance" | |rowspan="3"| |- | "Choice Movie: Liplock" (shared with Zac Efron) | |- | "Choice Hottie" | |} References External links *Vanessa Hudgens Official Website * *Vanessa Hudgens at YouTube *Vanessa Hudgens Biography Category:Actors Category:Living people Category:Actress Category:High School Musical Category:The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Category:Born in the 1980's Category:Actresses Category:Singers Category:Females Category:Female Singers